Acceptance
by FantasyChic105
Summary: With Kid leaving for an exchange program,will Stacy and him,realize their feelings,for eachother? Set in 1987,Season 4 Twoshot  UPDATE!:
1. Fighting and Making Up, Goes A Long Way

**OKAY!:) My first KI fanfic, so NO flames, please:)**

**Enjoy!**

**1987:**

Stacy sat out on the front step's, of the P*lace, crying silently. She COULDN'T believe that the Kid, was leaving! How could HER BEST FRIEND in the ENTIRE world leave for Europe! It was bad enough, that Renee was leaving, but Kid too? It wasn't fair!  
"Stacy?"  
Stacy looked up. Kid was standing, over her. "What, do YOU want!" Stacy snapped.  
Kid sat down, beside her. "Are you,okay?"  
Stacy glared at, him. "Do I look okay!"  
Kid sighed. He reached out to hold her hand, but Stacy resisted. "Stacy,look-"  
"No Kid!" Stacy jumped to her feet. "I thought,Renee leaving, was BAD enough!"  
Kid hated to see her hurt, like this. By now, the tears that, Stacy held for a long time, seem to glisten, in her big blue eyes.  
She wiped her eyes with her palm. "I guess, I was wrong".  
Stacy's voice sounded so cold that, Kid swore he was shivering.  
It was quiet, for a moment. Stacy now, was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. "Well? Arn't you gonna, go back inside, to soak up what's LEFT OF YOUR, LIFE!" she shouted.  
Kid began to grow a little angry, with how Stacy was acting. "Stace, you're not being fair! You know VERY well, that the band means ALOT to me! Maybe even, more!  
But I wanna take on some, new challanges! And this exchange, happens to be one of them! So WHY,can't you accept, that!"  
Stacy just stood there, speechless. But, Kid continued on. "You know Stace, you've been acting,like a selfish brat lately! Just a piece of advice,: Keep THIS up, and you won't have any friends!"  
With that said, Kid stormed inside the P*lace.  
Stacy continued standing there, completly in shock. Kid hardly NEVER, yelled.

"Stace?" Stacy whirled, around. Renee was standing behind her, with a look of worry, on her face.  
"Are you okay?"  
Stacy crossed her, arms. "No. To tell you the truth, I'm not okay. Kid's right. I AM a brat".  
Renee sighed. "Stacy, look. Kid didn't mean,what he said".  
"How do YOU, know!" Stacy shouted.  
Renee, took a deep breath. "Stacy, Kid is the type of person to never, hold a grudge".  
Stacy didn't say, anything. She just looked at her, hot pink manicure.  
Renee sighed. "I don't think this transition,is easy on Kid either, Stace. Just give him,some,time".  
Stacy,just looked solemn. "Whatever".she murmered.  
Renee, made her way back into, the P*lace, much to Stacy's dismay.

That night, Stacy tossed and turned not really, getting much sleep at, all. With Kid's words stuck in her head, not letting her to sleep, she figured, it was pretty useless to,  
stay,in bed. So she got up, threw on her sweat pants and, hoodie with her uggs, and climbed out her, window. She climbed, over to the, next apartment over, and sat outside of the bedroom, window. 'How could I be so SELFISH?' Stacy screamed in her brain. 'Kid has this, AWESOME oppritunity, so, why am I-'  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
Stacy's thought were interrupted. She turned around to see, the Kid knocking, on the his window. He opened it, to see what was,up.  
Stacy was, shocked. How could've Kid known, she was by his window?  
"Kid! I...how did you know, I was here?"  
Kid grabbed his, sweater jacket. "I didn`t. I came from the kitchen, when I saw you".  
Stacy blushed. She made a mental note, to be more careful next time.  
Kid climbed out his window, and sat beside Stacy, on the rail. "You know Stacy, I really didn`t mean what I said, today".  
"I know". whispered Stacy.  
"I just thought, that you'd be happy,for me..."  
Stacy turned to,him. "I am! It's just that...you leaving for an ENTIRE year...it's ..." Stacy trailed off.  
"It's, what?" Kid prodded.  
Stacy's eyes began to, fill with tears. "It's going be hard! Not having you beside me, every night, when we perform with, the band...it's not gonna be the same".  
Kid sighed. "Look, Stace...I know, it'll be a rough road ahead, but we'll make it work". He gave a small smile to Stacy.  
"You honestly believe, that?" she asked, wiping her, eyes.  
"Yeah. I honestly do".  
Stacy felt, her cheeks go, red. Kid noticed right away. "Awww...you're blushing!" he grinned."Am, not!" Stacy exclaimed.  
"Are, too!"Kid replied. "You know, you always looked, cute when you blush like that".  
"Stop it! Now you're REALLY making me blush!" Kid laughed, a little, as his gaze met Stacy's. A sudden wind, blew in their direction, causing, Stacy's bangs, get in her face.  
Kid laughed, a little. He gently tucked a strand of hair, behind her ear. "Listen Stace, it's gonna be alright".  
"I wish, I could believe that..." Stacy sighed. Kid pained to see his best friend, hurt so much, but what could he do about it?  
"I should go, Kid. I'll see you, tomorrow!" Stacy hopped off the window sill, and crossed back over to her apartment, before Kid could blink.


	2. Don't Dream It's Over

CHAPTER 2: Don't Dream It's Over

_**Hey now, hey now **_

_**Don't dream it's over **_

_**Hey now, hey now **_

_**When the world comes in **_

_**They come, they come **_

_**To build a wall between us **_

_**We know they won't win**_

_** -"Don't Dream It's Over" Crowded House (1987)**_

The next few weeks, were a blur for Stacy. The Kid, was leaving the next day, and Riley had closed the P*lace, tonight,just to have a going away party,  
for him. Later,at the P*lace, everyone was getting ready for the big surprise. Connie and Richie, were, keeping lookout through the window. "Hey! He's coming!"exclaimed Connie. "Everybody hide!" Everyone scattered, to find as place to hid themselves. As soon, as the Kid entered the P*lace, Riley flipped on the light switch.  
Everyone jumped up. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. The Kid smiled big. "Thanks guys!" As they gathered around their friend, Renee pulled out a HUGE card from behind her back."To start things off right, we made this,  
just for you", she said. The card had said, 'GOOD LUCK RAHSAAN!:)', on the front. As he opened it, everyone he knew, had signed it, even a few school-mates.

"Guys...I don't know, what to say..."  
"You don't have to say anything, Kid. We get it". Ryan chimed in.

Later, when everyone had settled down, the gang gave the Kid, their presents. "C'mon guys! You didn't have to, get me anything! Really! The cards enough!"  
"Oh don't be silly, Kid!" interjected Renee. "You're one of our BEST friends! You DESERVE, the best!"  
"Renee-"  
"No Kid! We will not be able to see you,for 1 WHOLE YEAR! For awhile, this will be the last time,we will be able to see you! You are going sit down,and, open your,gifts!  
Am I clear?"

The Kid laughed. Renee SURE has a strange sence of humor! "Yes, ma'am he replied, as he sat back down.  
For the next few minutes, the Kid was smothered in gifts! So far, he had gotten, a traval journal from Renee, a charm bracelet, from Connie,  
a new hat from Ryan, and the book,"20,000 Leagues Under The Sea", from Richie. The last person, was Stacy. But, as they waited for her to present her gift, the petite blond frowned.  
"Stacy?" Connie asked."Where's your gift?"  
"Uh-well I-" Stacy stuttered.  
"There, it is!" said Richie pointing, as he walked over, and snatched the square mystery object from below Stacy's seat, and handing it to, the Kid.  
The Kid slowly tore, the wrapping paper off the flat object, as his eyes grew wide. "Stace...the new Crowded House's album! Thank you!".

Stacy blushed. "Like Renee said, you deserve the best..."

Riley then came out from behind,the counter with a chocolate cake. "For, he's a jolly good fellow..." everyone sang. Behind her smile, every single memory raced through her head. From their very first meeting, to their silly fight, just last night, it began to make Stacy feel very weak,in the knees. So weak, she could barely hear Renee offer,  
her, a piece of cake. "Stace? _Stace_?"  
"H-Huh?"Stacy quickly,snapped out of her trance.  
Renee sighed. "I _said_ do you want a piece, of cake?"  
"Oh n-no. I'm fine Renee. E-excuse me".

Not wanting, to be there a moment longer, Stacy turned on her heel, and ran out of the P*lace, before, anyone could notice.

As tears shook her body, Stacy slid down, the back of the brick wall. Even though he was her best friend, it was evident enough,that she didn't want him to leave. At all. She could suddenly, feel his presence. The faint scent of PoloGreen cologne, wifted through the air. "Why arn't you inside?" Stacy mumured.  
The Kid slouched down beside her."I thought, you could use some company". "Kid, you leave tomorrow. You should be back inside-"  
"So should you". the Kid pointed out.  
"I'm fine Kid! I'm not the one,whose gonna be away for a year!"

The Kid sighed. "Close your eyes".  
Stacy looked at him. "What are you talking about Kid?"  
"Just close 'em, for a minute".  
Stacy sighed,as she slowly closed them.

She soon felt a light clain around her neck. "Okay, open them". he said.  
As she opened her eyes, Stacy found,a thin gold chain around her neck. At the bottem, there was an oval shaped locket.  
Stacy was speechless."Kid..."  
"Open it". he instructed.  
She carefully took,the oval and opened it up. What she had found, left her breathless. Inside, on the left side there was a picture,of the two,when they first met.

On the right side, there was a tiny piece of folded up paper. Stacy slowly unfolded it. On the paper was,a tiny quote:

**_'Many people will walk in and out of your life,_**  
**_but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.'_**

Her eyes, began to fill with tears. "It's beautiful".  
The Kid looked down. "You know, Eleanor Roosavelt, said that. It's true too".

Stacy glanced up, at him.  
"Stace", the Kid began, taking her hand in his. "I've had alot of friends, in my life. But I never really had a best friend before...until now".

Silence.

"You're always there,to make me laugh. Whenever, I'm having a bad day. Whenever, I see you smile, I feel so damn good inside. The point is Stacy, is that when I leave, I could never forget about you, even if I wanted to".

Without a second thought, Stacy leaned in, and kissed the Kid briefly on the lips. "You, Rahsaan Patterson, are one of, the most sweetest guys, I've ever known in my life".

That night, the two friends just sat outside looking at, the moonlight together. And the next day, when she saw him leave,for his African adventure, she knew, he was watching over her, as he was to, him.


End file.
